This feeding study will describe eating behavior of postmenopausal women with noninsulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) ingesting a control vs. a diet high in monounsaturated fatty acids (MUFAs), and will also test the hypothesis that increased levels of dietary MUFAs will improve lipid, lipoprotein (LP), apolipoprotein levels, and measures of lipid peroxidation.